We're Not Invincible
by Final-Fire-Imp
Summary: America and Canada are the last two nations alive in North and South America with their sisters and a small group they have to survive. Meanwhile the G8 Are worried for the youngest four members of the family of friends and will do anything and everything to help the four still stuck in the Apocalypse.


So… first story on this site let's see how this goes there's more info at the bottom. Oh and I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters just the plot and my oc's

* * *

We're not invincible

Chapter 1

Lynn's POV

Like any normal day I woke up and watched the news before school. It was around six thirty when the phone rang. I quickly checked the caller ID and recognizing it as my big brothers.

It was early still, too early for him to be calling unless it was important. So deciding to act like I didn't know that this was out of character, I answered it like I always would.

"Morning 'merica, I was just going to get ready for school, so can you make this fast?" I asked the youngest of my older Brothers.

"Lynn, thank god you're alright, listen you've been following the virus right? Well, it's decided to pick up speed and is spreading like wild fire through what's left of the population in the states and Provinces. Mine and Canada's bosses are going to meet and try to form preventive ways of keeping this thing from going overseas and hopefully finding a cure soon. But 'til then I need you to be careful and stay inside-"

"Hold up!" I interrupted America "I'm going to school if there's something as big as a continent wide epidemic going on I want to be out there will my people and I need to warn my friends! Please America let me go to school just for today, then I'll stay home. Most of the class is gone, anyway. They're probably going to cancel school due to lack of attendance." I Begged.

I heard America sigh on the other end. "Lynn you're the only personification of a state and you had to pick the smallest one too. Please stay in for me, and the rest of our brothers."

"No, I'm sorry Bro; I'm going to school today. You've got to remember I may be a state but before that, I, along with Tatum, were demons. Two of the most powerful, too. If I need to, I can still kick some ass. I still wear my bracelets after all." I tried reassuring him. He truly did sound worried.

"Can you at least keep your phone on and with you the whole day?" America tried one last desperate attempt to keep in touch with me.

"Never leave home without it. Now I've got to get ready. See you soon bro, oh and tell Canada I said 'hey'."

"Okay, stay safe. Got it, Lynn?"

"K, America, bye."

"Bye."

I then hung up, the land line was visible and seeing the time was six fifty, I started to finish my morning routine.

* * *

School was almost empty. Most of the kids coming down with the virus, and three quarter of the continent has; the Mad Red virus, people where calling it because ,much like Scarlet Fever, a deep red rash on the skin ,bringing with it a high fever and unsettled stomach. The fever was so high it caused brain damage and in most cases, insanity.

But anyway I walked into my home room where the remnants of our team where also most of my friends, were seated at a group of desks talking to the teacher about the international pandemic.

"How many are left on the team?" One of my best –not to mention, smartest- friends asked one of the two remaining teachers. Mr. Kelly looked around taking a head count.

"Eleven and before you ask, there's about 10 kids of other teams and 5 teachers."

"Then we should merge all the grades together!" Jordan suggested, Ben, Zack and Talia where nodding and murmuring in agreement

"Or we could send everyone home and not give a shit!" Olivia (liv as she wants to be called) suggested. Colleen and Skye where supportive of this suggestion.

The two conflicting sides would not back down and soon proceeded to become a screaming match, each side screaming their own opinions, again. This seems to happen every day. Can't the darkish popular and the random group of rejects get along?

I went unnoticed for a while. Just watching the pros and cons of the septet sides be discussed.

'maybe of the world wasn't going to shit they could join the debate team." I thought to myself. Then sighed getting déjà-vu then saying to myself under my breath, "Another peaceful day for the allies…"

Which apparently didn't go unheard. Jordan's head turned in my direction. When her gaze landed on me she smiled and came over and proceeded to drag me in to the Frey.

"Found our deciding factor!" she said, everyone took their respective sides, all eyes on me in anticipation.

"Well… we're already in school so there's no reason to just call everyone to go home now so let's gather anyone left on to this team and work our way from there." I reasoned.

Various cheers of 'Yes' came from the group while groans and complaints came from the other three.

This is when the two teachers came in to split us up. They sent Ben and Zack to eighth grade; Liv, Skye and Colleen to search sixth grade and the rest of us were left with seventh.

Talia, Jordan and I had finished collecting the remaining seventh grade students, which was where another one of my friends that I had to break out of her shell in sixth grade, Valery was the only other seventh grader left in the school besides the ones in my class.

Suddenly we could hear a helicopter passing over head. Which was odd considering there hasn't been any form of aerial transportation since the epidemic started. No one gets in, nothing gets out. America told me it was to protect regions and countries that weren't infected yet.

The sound of chopper blades beating the air got closer as seconds ticked by. A sign that the chopper itself was going to pass over head. Talia, Jordan, Valery, and I ran to the window at the end of the hall to try to catch a glimpse of the helicopter. It was obviously a military one, probity sent from the New Port Naval base. But why? It's not uncommon to see the occasional plain fly over the school but they were small and used for training student pilots. Or maybe the chopper was for training at the other base next to the air strip not far from hear.

'If this chopper's heading for the base then what? The worst I've seen at the compound is ATV's what would they want with a heavy duty attack chopper like this?' I was startled out of my thoughts by five sets of feet running down the fire escape stairs. The nine of us shared a glance. And even though we all weren't the beast of friends we all had the same thought. 'Flag it down, and get the fuck out.' We raced to the fire escape exit, eight of us out while Valery holds open the door for when we need to come back in to retrieve our teachers.

Running through the soccer field shouting and waving our arms frantically to call the pilots attention seemed to work. Until I noticed that the nose was coming in at an angle not good for landing and faster then it should. I opened my mouth t shout something along the lines of "guys, Look out!" or "get the fuck out of the way!" but before I could the wind was knocked out of me by the force of me hitting the ground.

My lungs burned for air that the impact knocked out. I could feel my self desperately gasp for what my body demanded as I tried to sit up.

I sat in a daze. Watching the fiery remnants of the chopper burn in its own fuel; My friends being chased by the people coming out of the woods. Pail from lack of sun slight and blooded from Pustules scratched opened by barely coherent fingers.

My eyes fell upon the slowest member of our group; Skye. The Brunet ran as fast as she could. But her fastest wasn't fast enough. Seven of the sick overcame her. One grabbing her arm, halting Skye in her tracks, as she struggled to release the sick man's grasp he brought her hand up to his mouth. Two women entangled her legs, further diminishing hope of escape. Another man grabbed Skye's other arm. Biting down on her fore arm. Once blue, now red blood covered not only her arm, but the sick man's chin. Two more came up from behind. One biting her in the shoulder the other, Skye's neck.

Skye's already terror and pain stricken face elevated to a new level of pure primal fear. Caucasian skin drained of whatever color was left as her hazel eyes widened to where she didn't have eyelids. Her mouth opened to release a primal shriek I couldn't hear because of the ringing in my ear.

When the seventh sick one came up; lunging at Skye's horror filled face. I was pushed aside, snapping everything back in to action and out of slow-mo.

"Lynn, get your ass inside before you die!" Jordan shouted, her coffee brown skin beaded with sweat as she and Talia half dragged me half escorted me to the door still held open by Valery. Brown calf eyes visible through her lanky brown hair brimming with unshed tears.

The three of us stumbled in to the stare well and collapsed like the Bad Touch Trio would after a night of drinking.

Talia was the first to recover. Immediately going to comfort Valery, who was all out bawling.

As the ringing in my ears began to subside I could hear the screams of my friends being eaten alive by the cannibalistic sick outside.

Jordan was next to recover. When she got to her feet she ran to the science class room across the hall. When she returned she was pushing one of the eleven heavy lab tables to barricade the door.

I recovered now, the adrenalin ruling my body, forcing my limbs to cooperate. I went to the other side of the black mettle table and helped roll it in front of the Double doors locking the wheels. My legs suddenly gave out and as I fell for the third time today. My mind went fuzzy and the blinding white pain shot up my right leg making me gasp. My friends crowded around me trying to keep me awake and stem the bleeding but the creeping black consumed my vision and then I fell into a vast nothingness.

* * *

**I'm done! I hope I did a good job. Any way pleas Review about how I did what I could do differently and all that other shiz and i've got about two more chapters done but i wont post more until i began to type up chapter four but if you guys demand it i'll post chapter two soon.**


End file.
